My Family, My Love, My Music
by SweetIsMyNamePainIsMyGame
Summary: Trailer is inside, please give it a try, and review for your comments, no demigods, gods, and monsters


**One Group**

_Shows Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hera, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Athena, Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Artemis side by side_

**Once a family**

_Shows Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hera, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Athena, Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Artemis laughing with each other while watching the kids play_

**Split in Two**

_Shows Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hera Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hermes holding back Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Bianca, Will, Rachel, Piper, Silena, Drew, Travis, Connor, Chris, Grover, and Juniper_

_Shows Athena, Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Artemis leaving in a van, taking Annabeth, Clarisse, Katie, Beck, Leo, Zoe, Phoebe, and Malcolm away with them_

**Best Friends considered Family**

_Shows Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Connor, Will, Phoebe, Rachel, Piper, Jason, Silena, Beck, Drew, Leo, Travis, Katie, Chris, Clarisse, Grover, Juniper, Malcolm, and Zoe arms around each other_

**Torn Apart**

_Shows kids from opposite sides reaching out for the others, while their parents separated them_

**Once an Unbreakable Family….**

_Shows a picture of Zeus, Hades, Hera Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hermes with Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Bianca, Will, Rachel, Piper, Silena, Drew, Travis, Connor, Chris, Grover, and Juniper in front on the left side, with Athena, Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Artemis with Annabeth, Clarisse, Katie, Beck, Leo, Zoe, Phoebe, and Malcolm in front on the right side, all of them are smiling_

**Shattered and Forgotten…**

_Shows as a crack forms in the middle of the picture and the picture fades_

**Years Later…**

**One Company**

_Shows outside of Olympian Records Industries_

**Two Buildings**

_Shows the main building_

_Shows the new building_

**15 Teens**

_Shows Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Bianca, Will, Rachel, Piper, Silena, Drew, Travis, Connor, Chris, Grover, and Juniper_

**Put to Fame**

_Shows Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Bianca performing as a band with Poseidon, Zeus, and hades backstage_

_Shows Will, Rachel, Piper, Silena, Drew, Travis, Connor, Chris, Grover, and Juniper at interviews with their parents_

**8 Teens**

_Shows Annabeth, Clarisse, Katie, Beck, Leo, Zoe, Phoebe, and Malcolm_

**Pushed to Seriousness**

_Shows Annabeth, Clarisse, Katie, Beck, Leo, Zoe, Phoebe, and Malcolm helping their parents with some files_

**But what If the past….**

_Shows Pictures of Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Bianca, Malcolm, Piper, Grover, Clarisse, and Chris_

_Shows Pictures of Katie, Travis, Connor, Juniper, Beck, Silena, Leo, Drew, Zoe, Phoebe, Will, and Rachel_

_Shows Pictures of the adults before the fight_

**That was forgotten….**

_Shows everyone happy with their lives_

**Appear in the Future**

_Shows everyone face to face with each other_

**Those who were once so close**

_Shows the gang_

**Be United with the other**

_Shows gang hugging each other_

**What will become of their parents?**

_Shows their parents each with a serious expression_

**And what will happen?**

**To Those Closer than Siblings**

_Shows Percy with Annabeth, Will with Phoebe, Silena with Beck, Drew with Leo, Travis with Katie, and Chris with Clarisse_

_Shows Thalia with Nico, Jason with Piper, and Bianca with Connor_

**Will they be Friends?**

_Shows each pair laughing together_

**Enemies?**

_Shows each pair shouting and screaming at each other_

**Or maybe even…**

**A possible...**

**LOVE?**

_Shows each pair leaning in_

**Will they get together?**

_Shows them all happily together_

**Or will they be separated again?**

_Shows Annabeth, Malcolm, Clarisse, Katie, Beck, Leo, Zoe, and Phoebe on a plane crying_

**A story about…**

**FRIENDS**

_Shows the gang_

**FAMILY**

_Shows the adults and their children_

**TALENTS**

_Shows gang performing_

**MUSIC**

_Shows Percy and Annabeth singing a duet then, Annabeth sings a high note_

**AND**

**LOVE**

_Shows a __COUPLE__ kissing_

~~~_**My Family, My Love, My Music**_ ~~~

* * *

_**COMING SOON!**_

* * *

_**Please Review and tell me If I Should the Story!**_


End file.
